bet you I can
by block08
Summary: hey every one sorry in rush.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. How are you guy? Okay whatever. Sorry that this chapter is short but chapter 2 should be longer. Don't worry, I love Yuki to much to let anything happen to him. Shuichi on the other hand….. Just playing I love Shuichi just as much. So review me let me know what's going with the story, how you like it, and so on and so on. So review, call me crazy, and slap the person sitting next to you.

"Stop it Yuki why are you doing this." Shuichi was frantic. "Yuki stop please don't do this to us." Shuichi was on the roof top standing behind Yuki who was standing on the ledged.

"Shu I have to do this. It's for us." Yuki gracefully stepped into the ledged and looked back at Shuichi. Shuichi was crying as he fell to his knees.

"Please Yuki don't jump. Do this for me. Don't jump" Shuichi felt like his heart was being ripped out and stumped on. He spent the last past 4 years of his life devoted to this one man- who was about to jump off a 10 story building- giving him his heart, soul and body but still it wasn't enough. "Will my every loving you be enough Yuki, tell me did I even have a chance at being loved by you?" Shuichi felt weak, hopeless as if nothing would ever be okay any more.

_Fool nothing will never be okay, he leaving all because of you. You drove him to this. Stop playing your self he was to good for you. _

_No you're wrong I love him, (_it says love not loved) _that all that ever matter_

_Is it? Now Shuichi if that all that matters why is he about to jump? Oh how about your love is worthless to the world. Your nothing but a waste of space and breathe; all you do is whine about this and whine about that. You're nothing but a little boy tripped inside a grown man body. _

_Lalalalalalalalalal I'm not listing see. Lalalalalalalaal_

_See your nothing but a big baby. _

"Shu….Shuichi" Yuki was now standing in front of his lover. "Shu, I'm not going to jump. All I had to do was get your present. See." Yuki set down and pulled his lover onto his lap. "It's okay Shu, I will never leave you. The only thing in this world that I need to keep me going is you. You're the reason I wake up, you're the reason I probably do mostly any thing." Yuki looked down at the young boy that was setting in his lap. "Plus any ways your not suppose to be out of bed, it's too early in the morning for you to be up." Yuki was trying his hardest to change the subject and to comfort his pink headed, over hyper, annoying, beautiful, baka. Know he would never leave Shuichi, not if the lord himself asked him to.

"Yuki, I love you." Shuichi let his head rest in Yuki chest inhaling the sent of Yuki's cologne and the smell of cigarette. "I promise that I will never leave you either. I don't think that I could go on leaving with out you. You're my everything Yuki. Your mine; I'm yours."

"Come on baka, let go inside before you get a cold. I don't want to have to take care of you for your on stupidity. Now get off of me so that I can get up." Shuichi got up and felt a shiver run up his spine. That's when he realized that the only thing that he was wearing was his night boxers. They were pink with a pair of lips in the front right where the you- know- what was at.

_Have a nice one. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about chapter 1, as I said I was in a rush. Please don't hate me! I'll promise that it want happen again (at least not at this moment). So here's what happen in character 1 for all of you who was kind of confused. Yuki was on the roof top trying to get his present for Shuichi (which the present was on the ledge so it looked like he was about to jump to Shuichi). Shuichi was begging Yuki not to jump but he did it any way. Shuichi was heart broken and started cutting himself. Okay for you who knows that not what happened give your self a cookie. I said he was on the ledge getting a present for Shuichi so why would he jump?

Shuichi led in bed not wanting to get up. He was still mad at himself, for what he didn't know; yet he was mad. It was about 9:30 in the morning and he could feel the sun shinning though the window, gentle kisses, covering his face, Yuki calling his name.

"Shuichi wake I made your favorite. Strawberry pancakes with blueberry syrupy and a cup of hot cocoa." Before Yuki could even pull away Shuichi was pulling Yuki toward himself. Shuichi needed to feel the comfort that Yuki was giving him. He needed to be held, and loved by the one that he loved the most.

"Yuki, I love you." He was just holding Yuki there in his chest. He always felt safe with Yuki around. He felt as if he could take on the whole world, just as long as Yuki stayed by his side.

"Come on Shu lets eat. We have to go to the mall today to get your outfit for tonight." With that Yuki pulled himself up and walked into the Kitchen.

"Sasuke are we there yet? I'm bored. Do you want to play a game? How about truth or dare?" Naruto was going on and on with none stop questions. They've only been driving for an hour and thirty minutes and the questions have never stopped coming. Sasuke was getting a little (okay he passed frustrated, he was boiling mad and horny as hell) frustrated with his little pet ninja.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Come on, truth or dare? Pick truth. Please pick truth." Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. You could say it was a hobby that he enjoyed doing; it was almost funnier than being fucked silly. Almost. "Sasuke, please play with me." He could see the other boy body stiffen and face blush pink at the request. (two horny boys in the car together is not a good thing .Things could happen that people passing by could see.) Before even an half a second could pass Sasuke had the car pulled over to the side of the rode fondling his pet ninja. "Sasuke san I said pick truth, not dare. Even if I ……" His words were lost as Sasuke began to kiss him roughly. Their teeth scraping together, their hands running up and down each other bodies, trying to pull each other close as they possible could. Then…….

The day went by pretty quickly. Yuki was at home working on his newest novel, while Shuichi was at work annoying some else for a change. After typing 20 straight pages Yuki was satisfied with his progress. Unlike most of his other stories this stories would be about one of the first to be finished ahead of time. Come to think of it he hasn't had writers block in quite a while. Even if it was rare because of his overactive pink headed lover which he wouldn't take any other way- he couldn't dare to change a single cell from that prefect, sexy, tempting, give you an….. (Okay that enough you get the point)

Today Yuki was planning to pick Shuichi up early (don't worry he already talked to k.) and take him out to the mall. With in a month they would be celebrating one of the most special days in their life; the day that had change so much from raining to sunny days back to rainy then back to sunny days. Who would have thought that their relationship could have lasted 4 years, but today and the rest of the month his pink headed bundle of joy would be at a loss. If every thing goes as planned.

"Are we suppose to meet him here?" Naruto asked. "This place looks like a place for people like, like…. her." A girl with a short tight mini skirt and a shirt that you shouldn't even wear in the house by yourself (trust me it was a fashion no, no; Hot pink, brown, and green is not something like, like any body should be wearing.) was walking pass the door of the store that they were in. AS he shifted his gaze toward the door he saw the hottest shirt that he had ever laid his eyes on. It was black with red letters that read 'I'm the one who tells you to sit' with a picture of a bull dog at the button.

"Can I buy that shirt? Please. Please. Pleeeaaaaasssssseeeee." Naruto was jumping up and down when the two people that they were there to meet walked in the door.

"See Yuki this is the shirt I wanted to buy." Shuichi picked the shirt that Naruto was just whining about buying. "Don't you like it?" Shuichi was beaming up at Yuki with one of his brightest smile. Today has been a good day (not counting this morning). Yuki can and pick him up early, let him eat strawberry pokies, in the car, which Yuki brought. Yuki nodded his head in agreement as he walked over to his old college roommate.

"Susuke I wanted that shirt, tell him to give me that shirt." Naruto was pulling on Susuke arm trying to drag him over to where Shuichi was going through some more clothes. "Shut up and be still" Susuke whispered harshly into his ear.

"So everything ready?" Yuki asked turning his gaze to spot his pink headed lover.

"Yeah, I got enough strawberry pokies to last two months, and whip cream for the after magic." Susuke had one of those big smile that let you know that nothing innocent was meant by that statement.

"You try and I'll kill you." Yuki growled at Susuke.

"Yuki who are they?" Shuichi was looking as if he had just seen a mountain of his favorite ice and was about to dive right in it.

"These are old friends of mine and they well be joining us for dinner to night." Yuki put his arm around Shuichi (mostly as a reminder that he was with him) to show that he was with him and that all who wish to live should keep their hands off.

This chapter was short -yes I know- but I still have school work to be done so sorry. Review, let me know what's going on, and read chapter 3 when every that comes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the first half of the dinner.

"Oh my God, I love your shirt. Where did you get it?" Naruto was jumping up and down like a preppy teen girl who has just been invited to her idols house.

"Mines is so not cooler then yours. I wish I had a shirt like that." Shuichi pouted a little bit before he perked back up and started talking about some other crazy non-since with Naruto.

It was beyond Yuki and Sasuke how two people with the same shirt could act like, like that. Than again these two were not (and I do stress the word not) like other people. They were -you could say in a polite way slower- then most.

"Yuki hurry up, I'm hungry." Shuichi dragged Yuki into the restaurant they were to be eating in.

"Yeah me to Sasuke." Naruto stated as he dragged Sasuke behind him.

Inside the restaurant was a blonde haired blue eyed woman standing at the door. Guessing that she was the host when she said 'How may I help?' Sasuke stepped up and let his smooth heart stopping voice feel the air. "Uchiha, Sasuke with reservation for 4."

The hosts smile and looked down her list and let a small frown form on her face as she looked back to the group of man. "Sorry, but your name is not now the list but if you would like to wait for a table to open than you are more than happy too."

Behind Sasuke was a silent little Naruto who was trying to sneak away. He was almost to the door when words as poisonous as gas came straight at him. "Naruto if you take another step you are really in for it. So I advice you not to move." From experience Naruto knew not to move unless you wanted your feet to be cut off and feed to you by spoon. "I told you to make the reservation…." Sasuke was cut off by the host who was a little worried that things might get a little out of hand.

"Did you say Naruto? We have a reservation for 4 by the name of Naruto" She was trying her hardest to keep smiling and not to worry but that was kind of hard with the look that Sasuke was giving Naruto.

"Come on lets eat." Shuichi said pulling Naruto away from the other glaring man who looked as if he was about to kill him.

"Same as always, same as always" Yuki stated patting Sasuke on the shoulder. With one of his famous smirk that was more of an insult.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted and followed after Shuichi and his lover. Leaving a now smiling Yuki behind.

Shuichi was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke for three perfectly good reasons. 1. Naruto asked. 2. He was scared that Sasuke might try to hurt Naruto. And 3. Sasuke took the other chair that was sitting beside Yuki. So there. It was not like that he didn't want to.

"Who are your new friends?" A pink fluffy stuffed animal who was now sitting on top of Shuichi head asked (Ryuichi was really talking for the animal).

"Hello how are you today kamto?" Shuichi took the bear off his head and place it in front of him so that he was staring face- to- face with the bear.

"You forgot to say hello to me." Ryuichi said pouting. "You don't like me any more." Ryuichi was now on the floor crying his little heart out. \

"No, I like you. See you're one of my best friends." Shuichi was hugging Ryuichi in order to make him stop crying.

"Who's is hurting my Ryu-chan." Tatsuha came storming in ready to protect his lover. "Oh." Was all that came out of his mouth as he saw Ryuichi now sitting at the table talking and playing with Shuichi and this guy that looked so familiar. 'Where do I know him from?'

"LDUS" Sasuke said as he looked Tatsuha straight in the eyes.

"F-YOU" Taushua retorted.

"Now Tatsuha where is your manners? We're in a public place. So no need to cause a seen."

"You" was all that Tatsuha said before he took a set beside Ryuichi (Yuki called the waitress over to place a sit their).

Shuichi and Ryuichi just set there looking at each other. For one thing they want to k now what LDUS meant. And another How in the hell did Yuki and Tatsuha know the other two men.

"Shuichi may you come here for a second." Sasuke asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

Shuichi looked around the table; Ryuichi just stared back, Tatsuha was sitting with a frown on his face (the one thing that he was proud of was just insulted), Yuki face was expressionless as always and Naruto was just talking his head off to any one that was listing. Shuichi slowly got up from his sit and walked over to Sasuke.

"Don't be shy, you can have a set." Sasuke pulled Shuichi onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Shuichi small waist. "Now I know you are thinking how I know Yuki so while so instead of me telling you I would like to show you." Sasuke hands were lightly rubbing up and down Shuichi side making his face flush pink. Shuichi could feel the his hot breathe on his neck making him feel way, way uncomfortable. " You don't like it how about this?"

"You put another hand on him Sasuke and I'll personally kill you then take that other idiot of an lover you got." Yuki was speaking between his teeth.

"What I was only showing him how you and I meet. Is that so wrong?"

"But you didn't meet like that you met like this." Within second Naruto was up standing behind Yuki playful licking at his ears.

Shuichi was about to take off and lunge at Naruto when he felt Sasuke grab onto his waist tighter. "You stupid beep …Why I should kick your beep…" (This part didn't really happen but I think it would be funny if it did.)

Read the next chapter For the rest of the date.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't log in. At least I'm almost done with chapter 5.

Shuichi was as red as an tomato as he watched Naruto kiss down Yuki's neck.(for those of you who don't know, no one is allowed to touch Yuki but Shuichi. Not even God himself.) Shuichi stop trying to break himself free from Sasuke grip and took 10 deep breaths. With that he calmly turned around placed a kiss on Sasuke checks and whispered something into his ear. A look of pure shock filled Sasuke face and he let go of Shuichi. Shuichi calmly fixed his closed and walked over to were Naruto was standing. Naruto slowly backed away from Shuichi. Not once in his life has he saw Sasuke reacted that way. Sasuke eyes were literally popping out of his head at this moment. Shuichi stopped in mid step when the waitress came over to take their orders.

"What would you like this evening?" The waitress had already prolonged coming to their table but she could not put it off any longer. Her face was a little pale as she looked around the table as she waited for some one to reply.

"That's alright miss we have decided not to eat here. Sorry for the trouble that me and my have cause you for the night."

Naruto was just about to say something, but thought better of it. Shuichi turned back to the table "Do you k now the club Blue Cruz? Meat us their in about thirty minutes that's were we should finish our nice conversation." (This is so out of character for Shuichi but it goes with the story so don't get mad. Please)

**Thirty minutes later.**

At the club Shuichi was out on the dance floor dancing and sing as Eiri watch at the bar. His plan so far was going smoothly, but the night was still young. At least that what he thought before he looked at his watch again. It was already 10:45and he had to make sure that the plan didn't fail. For some reason he felt that this was his only shot at true happiness, the only way to put his past at peace.

"Hi, bro." Tatsuha said as he took a sit next to Yuki. "So, how is very thing going so far? Do you think that he'll ask the question?"

"Yeah if he listens to that big mouth friend of his."

"What make you so sure that he'll listen? Like you said, he has a mind of his on." Came Susake as he took the other sit beside Yuki. "Disturbing, yeah. But none the less a mind of his own."

Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Naruto was on the floor dancing to the music that controlled their body. Grinding against each other to the beat of the song. You could say that it was a dream come true for Tatsuha, but for Yuki it was more someone touching his most priceless position. And we know that Yuki couldn't have that. With that Yuki gracefully got up and strode over to were his lover was practically fucking on the dance floor.

"Stop dancing now."

"Why? Is Yuki getting a little bit jealous?" Shuichi was teasing him as he continued to dance with the other two boys.

"You can say that; I don't like people to touch what is mine." Yuki was staring directly at Shuichi as he finished his statement that he knew would get Shuichi attention.

"Poor Yuki," Shuichi can up to him still dancing. "You don't have to be jealous, we'll dance with you." Naruto and Ryuichi were already surrounding Yuki dancing and having them selves a good time.

"Don't we have business to attendant too?" Yuki was getting irritated. First thing he didn't like the thought that Shuichi didn't mind that other touched on him. Second his plan wasn't going so well. And the finally thing was that he didn't like really crowed spaces. Taking Shuichi by the arm he lead him off the dance floor and to the booth that they were going to be sitting at to discuses what ever it is that they were going to discuses.

"You're know fun Yuki." Shuichi Whined in his usual manner. Since what had happened in the restaurant Shuichi was acting a little weird.But now he was acting a little more like himself. (I said a little okay)

"So Shu-chan way are we holding this little meeting? Do you want to finish were we left off?" Susake teased.

"But of course." Shuihci stated and walked over to were he was sitting which was right beside Yuki. Then took a sit on Yuki lap- and placing his feet on Susake. Shuichi snuggled up to Yuki feeling the warmth of his body knowing that what he was about to do was for the best, for both of their relationship.

Shuichi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Okay, I've been doing some thinking and I've already discuses it with Ryuichi. I think that for the next month that I should live with Ryuichi. Yuki Before you go all out and think that this is another one of my crazy ideas this is just to show how much you really love me. To see if he can live at least one month with out me. And to put some of my doubt out of my mind."

This was what we call the surprise of Yuki's life. He knew that he wasn't the best person to be around and that he was a little harsh and act like he didn't care about his lover but he always thought that he knew how he felt. That he would give his life just to keep him from being hurt. He thought that Shuichi knew…Hell, Yuki now knew that his plan had to work he couldn't loss Shuichi. He couldn't let that doubt stay in his lover mind. He wanted to easy the trouble away and start a new life with his Shuichi.

"So what you are saying is that you bet I can't stay away from you for the rest of this month." Yuki left arm was around Shuichi waist and his right hand was slowly rubbing up and down Shuichi side. "What happen if I can?" Even if Yuki heart was hurt he still loved teasing his Shuichi.

"But you want. You like sex to much. And even if you may not show it you love me." Shuichi stated proudly.

"How do you know I want go out and sleep with some one else?"

'Because I will kill them' Shuichi thought to himself and just pout at Yuki as if he was hurt. Then a big smile came to his face. "Because if you do I'll be forced to sleep with Ryuichi."

"Don't forget me." Tatsuha added in.

Yuki glared at his brother for even thinking about touching Shuichi in that way. Okay then you want be staying with them then." Yuki stated flatly. "You will be staying with Susake."

"What you will let him touch me and not Ryuichi?"

"NO. You want let him touch you and with Ryuichi how am I suppose to know that he's not touching you?"

"Okay them you well stay with Ryuichi, and Naruto will stay with Tatsuha. Fair enough."

"No not fair enough. I will not get rid of one idiot to get another." Yuki hand stop rubbing up Shuichi side.

"Well them I will stay with Ryuichi." Shuichi was smiling on the inside because so far his plan was working out except one little problem that goes by the name of Susake that can be dealt with if worst comes to worst.

"Fine then he will stay with me." Yuki had a feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this but what difference will it make. It will be like having another Shuichi in the house.

"Wait a damn minute." Tatsuha said. "First thing I am not staying with him. And second thing does anyone feel that this conversation went by a little two easy?" Everyone was staring at Tatsuha because they knew he was telling the truth. First problem was Yuki gave into Shuichi way to easily, then Susake and Naruto didn't say anything about the arrangement.

"As long as I get to play with my new little toy I don't care." Susake replied.

"It will be fun to watch Yuki suffer from the lack of sex. Plus they didn't say we couldn't see each other, so way should I care." Ryuichi hand was making small circle on Tatsuha inner thigh suggesting what was meant by the end of his statement.

"Sex is better when you haven't seen that person for a while." Naruto stated flatly.

"Come on baka, we have a lot of things to do before tomorrow." Yuki said as stood Shuichi up from off his lap.

"Yeah ,we have some work of our on that needs to be taken care of."


End file.
